sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombing of Los Angeles
LAPD Chief of Staff Mega Man X Signas Commander of the Sentinel Task Force Steven "Kingpin" McDonnell |commanders2= |forces1=United States Armed Forces *United States Army *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *United States Air Force *United States National Guard **California National Guard *Nuclear Emergency Search Team (NEST) Law Enforcement of the United States *Los Angeles Police Department Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives |forces2= Dr. Isaak Weil's Maverick Forces *Dr. Weil's Mavericks |casual1=Estimated 1 million civilians and killed from the nuclear explosion Large unspecified number of American soldiers |casual2=Unknown }}The Bombing of Los Angeles was a nuclear attack from Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks that destroyed Los Angeles. Over 1 million people died and $900 billion (USD) occurred from damages. Southern California was evacuated to other parts of the country and the Elf Wars between the United States, NATO coalition and Dr. Weil's Mavericks continues. This was the largest tragedy to ever occur in the United States. Poisonous air went all around the United States. Arizona, New Mexico, and Nevada declared states of Emergencies are the air was highly poisonous because of the Nuclear Fallout. Background Just over a year after the Battle of Avalon Dam ended with the Russian victory, there were already members within the administration who were allying against the United States. Among them was Dr. Isaak Weil, who was formulating a plot to impose his own policies. For six months, Dr. Weil and Luna Ciel have been communicating by face-to-face meetings at a hotel in Hilton Head. Dr. Weil sought Lord Arktivus Brevon's help with identifying like-minded individuals within the administration that could be recruited into his conspiracy. Still resentful of Dr. Weil and Ciel's divorce a year earlier, Lord Brevon agreed to help him. Some time later, Dr. Weil came into contact with Omega. At this point, Omega was well aware of Dr. Weil's Maverick plot to detonate a nuclear bomb in Los Angeles, and both he and Dr. Weil planned to use this to their advantage. They, along with the Senator of Los Angeles, Omega and Dr. Weil, conspired to allow the Maverick terrorists to not only smuggle the bomb into the United Sates but also attempt to detonate it. However, an Maverick Hunters at the conspirators' command—Signas—would be monitoring the terrorists' every move. Then, moments before its detonation, the Maverick Hunter commandos and NEST teams would move in and secure the bomb without incident, for which the conspirators would receive all the credit. This supposedly would have led to a paradigm shift in US defense policy, underscoring the need for more resources to better combat the Elf Wars. Just weeks before the Attack on Las Vegas, Dr. Weil's Mavericks initiated its plot to bomb Los Angeles. Dr. Weil deliberately allowed the Maverick terrorists to sneak the bomb through customs; he also made sure they could operate freely on U.S. soil. At the same time, a seven-men detachment, led by Captain of the Sentinel Task Force, was shadowing the Maverick terrorists from the moment they entered the country. Their orders were to intercept the bomb at the last possible moment, but Henry Wallace—who was secretly working for Dr. Isaak Weil—planned to turn on his men and kill them in order to ensure its detonation. Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II ordered an evacuation of all U.S. military personnel and resources out of Los Angeles, knowing that such an order would start a panic and in turn hinder the U.S. government's search efforts for the bomb. Luna Ciel arrived at the retreat to inform Mega Man X of the order for the evacuation. President Xander Bradley had Corrin Hale look into the matter, and she later found out that there indeed was an order and that it was issued by Sonic Jr. When Xander Bradley confronted him about this, he claimed that he was only acting on information given to him by Shadow the Hedgehog Jr and that he assumed that Xander Bradley had authorized it. After apologizing for his "mistake," Mega Man X was ordered by the president Xander Bradley to assist Sonic Jr, Luna Ciel and the Maverick Hunters the evacuation. Xander Bradley would meet with Luna Ciel it was then that she warned him of a cabal inside his administration that was conspiring to take control of his presidency. She offered his assistance in finding out who was involved, to which Xander Bradley acquiesced. Unbeknownst to Dr. Weil, Luna Ciel was actually a scientist along with Dr. Weil; she was only helping Isaak Weil so she could gradually gain confidence year ago, in which Dr. Isaak Weil would then take advantage of the United States Government and NATO coalition. Shortly after, the U.S. Marines start extracting from the city due to a nuclear threat (discovered by SEAL Team 6) in the city. As they are leaving, "Deadly" is shot down by the Maverick terrorists and Sentinel Task Force squad stops to rescue the pilot. Whilst they are leaving the city, the nuclear bomb is detonated which destroyed Los Angeles. The blast wave causes the helicopters to crash, eventually killing the U.S. troops and LAPD officers. The majority of the inhabitants of Los Angeles who survived the nuclear blasts died in the ensuing weeks and months due to radiation poisoning, disease, famine, and violence. The city itself was ravaged by fires and aftershocks by the massive concentration of atomic explosion, with places such as Orange County on the outskirts being left as craters. Aftermath U.S. Marine Sergeant awakens from the crash after Dr. Weil's Maverick nuclear warhead was detonated in Los Angeles. Mortally wounded, he crawls out and around the downed CH-46 Sea Knight into the wasteland left by the blast, while buildings can be seen collapsing. His squad members are seen either dying or their dead bodies lying around the area. After moving away from the helicopter, he collapses and succumbs to his wounds. The consequences of the nuclear explosion in Los Angeles after the evacuation as depicted in this level had prompted Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II of the U.S. Navy SEALs to initiate the Elf Wars to test the American military's true strength and to rebuild his country's morale. Two years after the Elf Wars ended, the city of Los Angeles was later rebuilt. Gallery resident-evil-afterlife-alice-zoms.jpg terminatorcityscape21200.jpg 20110307gallery_battlela2.jpg Burningla-1280x795.jpg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg Usmc.jpg US Navy 020801-M-0000X-001 U.S. Marine from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) Special Operations Capable (SOC) participates in a long-range deployment exercise from the amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD .jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg Ctkl6saUMAId8xy.jpg Swat.jpg US Navy 030402-N-5362A-004 U.S. Army Sgt. Mark Phiffer stands guard duty near a burning oil well in the Rumaylah Oil Fields in Southern Iraq.jpg DM-SD-06-03033 USMC infantryman at FOB Rhino.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Elf Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:History of Los Angeles Category:Nuclear history of the United States